Oddity
by ChibiVampirePanda
Summary: She'll come out of nowhere and slap you with a rock! AT least, that's the warning Kuwabara gives the people who meet Mimio. Not that she cares.
1. Chapter 1

_Chibi: Curse childhood weakness._

_It's pretty damn obvious I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Just sayin'._

_On With The Show~!_

...

_"Mimio!"_

_"Mimio!"_

_"MIMIO!"_

"FUCK. CAN NO ONE KEEP QUIET FOR TWO GODDAMN MINUTES SO I CAN THINK?"

"Miss Ginryuu! Sleeping in class again, are we?" Fuck my life. The instructor peered down at me from behind her horn rimmed glasses in displeasure, my messy brown probably stuck out at odd angles and dark gray eyes rimmed with shadows. A few classmates snickered or started whispering as I looked around, giving each of them my 'shut-the-fuck-up-before-I-make-you' look. Most of them shut up. "And screaming profane language none the less... I'm afraid you'll have to see the principal...

"Again."

I slammed my head down on my desk and let out a muffled scream, the pages of my notebook blocking most of my noise.

Almost.

...

"Miss Ginryuu..."

"Agito." I remained completely neutral.

The principal sent me a look as he reviewed my office slip. "You've fallen asleep for the third time this week in class. Now, normally I'd chalk it up to exhaustion from you working that job so you can take of yourself..."

"But..." I supplied, wishing he'd get to the damn point already. What he didn't know was that this was my week off from work, and the only reason I kept falling asleep was because my new neighbors kept blaring their damn music in the middle of the night.

"But the obscene language, I cannot overlook. This is the...um..."

"Five hundred and ninety seventh time I've cussed. I know."

"Yes. We can't have that. Now, the only reason we haven't cut you loose is because your parents are paying handsome tuition in hopes that you graduate, as well as you being our top athletic student from the student body. The downside is that your grades are poor." I made the motion of 'get-to-the-point', and he sighed. "But considering how much you skip school and get involved in brawls-"

"Are you stalking me now?" I leaned back and eyed him like he had a three heads. Agito merely rubbed his eyes in exasperation.

"I'm afraid you'll have to do some extra credit in your classes. Especially literature."

"Okay."

"Serve two weeks detention."

"I'll let my boss know."

"Or." I quirked an eyebrow at him as he gave my file another look over. I didn't care that he had it spread open on his desk. It seems like he knew I knew that I already had the damn thing memorized. (I did all the stuff in there. Why shouldn't I remember the contents?)

"Do some... favors for the school secretary."

"I'm sure Suzune won't mind that."

He gave me another look and closed my file.

"Go see Mrs. Okata then. It will count as community service on your... extensive... record."

"Sweet."

I traipsed out of the chair I had been sitting in and Agito moved to reclaim his seat behind his desk, but not before stopping me with his obnoxious throat clearing. "You still have to do the remedial lessons, Mimio."

"I figured." I made my shoulders slump and exited his office, skipping to where Suzune sat behind her desk. "Yo, Suzune. What's this community service I'm supposed to do?"

The elderly woman smiled up at me kindly and shuffled through her papers, gesturing for me to take a seat on one of the office chairs in front of her neat little desk. She had to be about fifty two, with dark hair threaded gray and pulled back into a tight bun, wrinkles at the edges of her eyes from smiling so much. She wore simple clothes in simple colors, as well as the ring that never left her person. Suzune really loved her hubby something fierce. "All right dear... how do you feel about temples?"

"They're okay... I like 'em, if that's what you're askin."

"And cleaning them for about two months? Every weekend, from morning till dusk?" I tried not to let the shock slip through my facade, but sadly it did no good when I gulped and let my jaw hang. Suzune only smiled at me and she began scrawling an address out on a piece of paper, humming an old Frank Sinatra tune. It was then I closed my gaping mouth hole and hummed along, hoping my some chance I heard her wrong.

If not, there goes my overtime. Fuck.

Suzune finally looked back at me and handed me a... sheet of directions. A trickle of sweat ran down my face as I scanned over it. The temple was fifteen miles away out in the country side. It'd take a super early train ride to any from, not to mention whatever extra minutes were spent climbing because this sweet old lady had taken the extra space to explain the temple staircase.

Well.

That's lovely.

"Mimio dear... I have to warn you that the woman there is a little on the strict side. You'll have to behave for her."

"You mean like I behave for my boss?" I lifted an eyebrow and thought about the woman she was talking about. The images that followed weren't very pretty, and I ended up cringing at the thoughts. "Seems fair enough. I'm just gonna leave now..."

"You mean you're going back to class, right dear?" She peered at me with a sweet smile.

I laughed. "Good one Suzune. You always crack me up."

mmmmTHIS MARVELOUS TIME SKIP IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY BOTANmmmm

Suzune did a good job on the directions. Here I stood, clad in shorts and t-shirt ready to work...

But I was at the bottom of the staircase.

Well fuck.

Time to start climbing.

mmmTHIS ONE IS COURTESY OF OGREmmm

It's times like these I'm glad in good physical shape. I mean, I have to be for work and everything, so climbing these stairs is easy. Super easy. Doing lunges up them would be harder than this. So by the time I hit the top I drop my backpack on the ground and take a look back down the steps. All I can see are steps and trees covering the bottom.

"Man, this was nothing. Suzune sure over exaggerated the staricase..."

"You think my stairs aren't that hard?" I nearly jumped and fell down the stairs, but straightened out and turned to see who the gravelly voice belonged to. What greeted my sight was a tiny old lady wearing pretty weird Chinese looking clothes, her face hard set and weathered. "I've had grown men climb those things and be out of breath by the time they reached the middle."

"Yes, well I'm not a grown man. I just happen to be a high school girl who doesn't get exhausted easily."

"You're the deliquent who's going to be my maid for two months?"

"So I did get the right temple. Huh. Not that this place is one in a billion, but there are a few other temples about two miles away."

"I know."

"Ah." I kicked a rock down the steps and watched it tumble down until I could no longer see it. Stupid thing to do, but they wasn't really anything else to say at that point.

"How many times do you think you can go up and down those steps before losing your breath, girl?"

I gave the old woman a dulled look. "First, my name's Mimio. Secondly, these stairs are a fucking child's toy. I could go five more times on these things before I even remotely gasp in exhaustion." I kicked another stone down with a scowl and a little more force then necessary, not bothering to watch this one fall. That was a mistake, because five seconds later someone yelped loudly in either surprise or pain and I found myself peering down the edge. There were three boys; the tallest with the orange pompadour rubbing his face angrily. The smaller red head was looking straight at me while the dark haired boy in the middle was laughing his ass off.

"Shit."

"Which of them did you hit?"

"The orange haired Elvis wannabe."

"That moron, huh?"

"I can't call him a moron..."

"But you want to."

"Yes. Yes I do."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chibi: I still own nothing. A correction on the last chapter though; Mimio is around the same age as Yusuke ,except her birthday is in October and his is sometime during the summer. I think it's June something... maybe July. He's probably a Cancer though. Yeah... or a Leo. But she's in middle school._

_Anyway. These chapters are all at random points. This isn't a story, just me practicing with this fandom until I can actually get a story out. I've written one for YYH before, but it only got to be about five chapters before I realized what I was writing and shut that down completely. It was an atrocity that shall never see the light of day again._

_Seriously..._

_But anyway._

_On With The Show~!_

_..._

_Three months._

I huffed, browsing through my bag for my wallet while the cashier waited impatiently for me to pay for my manga. I sent her a glare as she harrumphed at me and yanked out the piece of leather, promptly dishing the money towards her so I could get the hell out of there. It was Friday in the middle of September, autumn breeze rustling while the sun began to sink in the sky. Streets were filled with adults and school students alike, all of them browsing the shops. I waltzed down towards where the park was, intent on spending as much time away from my lonely little apartment as I could before going home.

"Hey! It's the temple girl!"

"Son of a bitch." I turned and sure enough there stood the Orange Elvis, pointing his finger at me dramatically as he could muster with Yusuke and Pretty Boy on his heels. I've literally seen them every weekend since my work at the temple began, and this wasn't making my day any better.

"Miss Gin-"

"Mimio. Geez, I've already had to remind you three times to stop it with the formalities Red. Seriously."

"My apologies."

I waved off his words and tucked my hands into my skirt pockets. "So, since apparently you guys pulled me from my invigorating walk, what's up? How's the arcade?"

"How did you know we go to the arcade?"

"What teenage boy doesn't play video games except Mister Rapunzel here?" I jabbed a thumb at Red before stuffing the hand back inside my skirt. "Besides, I pass by that place on my way home. You guys are there every so often, and I only recently noticed because Kuwabaka here has an extremely loud boasting voice."

Said moron harrumphed and crossed his arms in anger. "I can't help that I'm a loud person!"

"It's called an inside voice, moron."

"THAT'S IT. COME HERE YOU LITTLE SHRIMP! I'LL THROTTLE YOU GIRL OR NOT!" His hands narrowly avoided grabbing my neck as I skipped forward, snickering. The big lug chased me all the way to the park and I avoided him by clamboring up into one of the trees, high enough to be out of his reach. "GET BACK DOWN HERE!"

"Not until you calm down King Kong! Don't send up the smaller flying monkeys either!" Yusuke protested to being called a flying monkey as I laughed, swinging my legs back and forth while watching them. Red peered up through the branches and smiled creepily at me before pointing his fingers up.

"It looks like Mimio enjoys wearing black underwear."

"ACK!" I flipped myself backwards and tumbled down, dragging dozens of dead leaves and a few twigs with me. I hit the ground with a dull thud and rolled, head grasped between my palms to try and lessen the pounding. Did I have a concussion?

Oh look, three Elvises.

Yup, I'm concussed.

Fuck.

"Mimio, you okay?"

"Do I look okay, Elvis Number One? I'm not. I feel like a train just hit my head... fuck..." Two Reds and a single Yusuke entered my vision and I blinked. "When did this turn into Christmas?"

"What?"

"Three Orange Elvises, two Red Rapunzels and a green Yusuke... it's like that American Christmas song... what was it... 13 Days of Christmas?"

"Oh my. She really did hit her head too hard..."

I had something more important to worry about that Red's jumbled words about butterscotch. What was the name of that song? What about the reindeer? Where was Santa? WHEN DID THE TREES START GROWING BLACK PINECONES?

I screeched and flailed before passing out.

...

_Mimio..._

_Mimio. I need yoo to wake up._

_You need to wake up!_

_There's something coming!_

_It's bad!_

_LIKE SUPER BAD! LIKE BOWSER!_

_**But Bowser's just misunderstood... all he wants is hugs from that stupid pink princess...**_

_Holy shit how hard did you hit your head?_

_**I dunno, but I remember Christmas.**_

_Mimio, it's September. Christmas isn't for another two months._

_**BUT WHAT ABOUT THE GODDAMN REINDEER? AND THAT BLACK CHRISTMAS TREE I SAW? ARE YUSUKE AND RAPUNZEL JUST MATCHING WITH THEIR COLORS BECAUSE THEY WANT TO?**_

_Whoa! Hey, calm down there kiddo. There were no reinde- wait. What black Christmas tree?_

_**I dunno, but it had white tinsel and red ornaments. I LIKED it.**_

_...I hope to Jashin they get you to a hospital._

_**WHO? ARE THE ELVES TAKING ME?**_

_The voice merely sighed and rubbed it's invisible forehead. "Talking to you when you're concious would be so much easier. No. The elves are not taking you. Your friends are."_

_**Since when do you have a lightbulb?**_

_What? OH WAIT THAT'S-_

"Miss Ginryuu! Are you with us now?"

"Who are you and where they hell did Santa go? I want my goddamn Gameboy already. I think I can get a Gameboy for being nice to the little boys and girls."

"What little boys and girls?"

"I dunno Doc, she fell from a tree. She was mumbling something about pinecones and Santa before she just did this jerking thing and passed out."

"I see... we might have to scan her." I sat up, startling the doctors and the other people my age in the room. Everyone blinked at me with their blank expressions while I looked at the wall like an owl. "Miss Ginryuu-"

"Mimio. Fuck, how many times to I have to- oh wait that wasn't Red. Sorry." Rapunzel merely waved it off, his eyes still wide.

It's like they were expecting me to explode.

"Miss Ginryuu, what can you remember?"

"Uhhhh... how far back we talking? Cause my memory wasn't that great to begin with. I can't remember what I had for breakfast this morning. But if this is about after the bookstore, I remember Elvis chasing me and I climbed a tree. And black pinecones. With white tinsel and red shiny ornaments. I want it to be my Christmas tree."

"Miss-"

"I'm fine. But I'm serious about the Christmas tree though. Where the hell do I find a black one?"

"Mimio, the black Christmas trees are a lie." The doctor patted my bandaged head and turned to the boys, announcing I was fine and that he had other patients to attend to. Oh hey. I recognize that guy now. I see him like every three weeks-

Nevermind.

I should stop there.

"You feeling okay there Monkey Queen?"

"I feel fine enough to kick your ass for calling me Monkey Queen, if that's what you're asking." I smiled sweetly at Yusuke and Kuwabaka as I began to undo the bandages on my head. "But were any of you guys talking to me while I was sleeping? I remember talking to someone but... I dunno... I remember talking about Christmas and Bowser."

"Like Mario's Bowser?"

"Yeah. Him." I grimaced and threw the bandages into the nearby wastebasket. "One of you guys was talking about how I was off my shit too..."

"None of us were talking to you until you woke up. Especially not about Mario or Bowser."

"The conversation didn't have Mario. Just Bowser. Oh yeah! Someone said in this funky voice 'Something bad like Bowser is coming!'" I waved my hands dramatically for effect while the others paled. "What? You guys look like you just ate some bad sashimi or something."

"What kind of funky voice?" Yusuke asked suspiciously.

"Like... it echoed. That kind of funky. And it sounded like it was coming from a microphone... and babyish."

"Babyish?"

"Babyish."

"Well you did fall from pretty high... maybe that's the concussion talking."

"Mm." I hopped off the table and stumbled slightly, nearly running into the wall of the small room. Something descended to touch me and I turned, slapping the hand away and shocking Kuwabaka.

...

"Holy shit, I just did the Matrix."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chibi: Chapter three! Whoo! What the hell happened to Mimio when she hit her head? What's that weird voice? I really didn't expect this to turn into an actual story but it seems my hands have betrayed me. Still deciding whether or not it will be plot involved or just a story all it's own. I'd love to write for the Dark Tournament ,it's my favorite season... y'know... except for the part where Genkai dies. And Kuwabara gets stabbed... and Kurama gets bombed everywhere... Jashin, why do I like that season again? Oh yeah. Jin, Touya, Chu, and Rinku. I'd like to take Shishi and turn him into a shiskabob because that son of a bitch is just a asshole._

_On With The Show~!_

_..._

_Three hundred bottles of beer on the wall-_

_**The fuck are you doing?**_

_Holy shit! Where the fuck did you come from?_

_**Hey! I asked my question first, you invisible weirdo! Gimme an answer!**_

_What, you think it's a joy being alone in this thing you call a brain?_

_**...Did you just INSULT me?**_

_Don't flatter yourself._

_**You DID insult me! Bitch!**_

_WHO SAID I WAS A FEMALE?_

_**OH JASHIN. EW. WHY IS THERE A MAN IN MY BRAIN?**_

_...Weirdo._

_..._

Mimio had promptly passed out on the rooftop of her school, much to the chagrin of her classmates. They had abandoned the brunette some time ago in favor of going to class, but Mimio lay there, taking in the sunshine and probably burning her face.

...Then again it is September.

She finally blinked her eyes open as the sun began to sink beyond the horizon and scrambled to her feet, cussing like a filthy sailor about how she was late.

..._NOW THIS TIME LAPSE IS BROUGHT BY KAITO..._

You know, I like my job.

It's relatively simple, and keeps my bills paid. All I have to do is holster these two lovely guns on my hips, tie my hair into a ponytail and stand straight up in a fancy shmancy room in uniform to guard some guy who's paranoid about _demons_ of all things. He's rich though, and makes sure that his guards are experienced. Well... he makes sure most of his guards are experienced. I'm a middle schooler, but I've brawled with stupid perverts and spend a lot of time making sure I keep in shape. They even bother to let me practice with my pretty guns downstairs during break time so I can actually use them. A girl my age should have this kind of job, but the head guard said if anyone should ask, I'm eighteen. No one ever asks.

Fucking morons.

But here I stand, guns on my hips and standing like a statue with the most stupid man in the world. Ignoring protocol, I tip my head back and stare at the ceiling, breathing out a silent sigh. Work is always boring until the shift changes. That's when we get to do the fun stuff in the basement. For me, it was gun practice and beating the shit out of Team Aqua on my Gameboy.

"Ginryuu, Kuronuma, shift change."

I nodded and walked out of the room...

Only to whoop like the fourteen year old I am and run down those damn stairs, skipping every second step until I reached the break room and practically slammed into my locker. The other guards laughed, but I ignored the poor bastards and fished out my Gameboy in joy. I'd have an hour to play this bad boy!

WOO!

I flipped the screen up and hit the power button, skipping the credits and getting down to business so I can get off this mountain and hit the next Gym. Stupid Team Aqua and Archie. They will feel my Blaziken's wrath!

...

So... it turns out that Blazikens aren't that prepared against Admins.

Those assholes beat the shit out of my team.

I saved my game and set it down, scowling. "Stupid Archie."

"Did you lose against that boss again, Ginryuu?" One of the older men across the table asked while cleaning his gun. He was an alright guy, but considered me immature. "You do know that fire always gets put out by water. Why did you pick the fire chicken again?"

His kids have the same game I do.

"Because... it... was..."

"Because you thought it was cute?"

"Because I like burning things." The man snorted and began to reassemble his gun. "I don't see why you're laughing, old man."

"You're fourteen and yet you act like my seven year old son." I had no comeback for that. It was just plain insulting and I dropped my shoulders in defeat. He just smiled and reached across the table to ruffle my bangs playfully. "Don't take it to heart. You're still young. It's good your so enthusiastic, but you probably ought to find another job that's not guarding a man like this. Even if he's a friend of your father's..."

"He's not one of my Dad's friends. Not that that matters. I'm okay with this job. At least it has benefits."

"True."

"After all, if I didn't work here then I'd have a nasty hospital bill."

"About when you fell out of the tree, right?" I nodded and fiddled with my game system, lips twisted into a frown. Ever since that fall, I've fallen asleep at a lot of weird times and kept dreaming about that weird voice. I shuddered briefly. Did that make me insane?

I hope not.

I don't want to end up like-

"Listen kid, you should take the rest of the night off. You look like hell, and that fall messed you up pretty bad too. I can take your last shift."

What a tempting offer...

"I do need to finish those remedial lessons the principal gave me for literature..."

"See-"

"Nah. I can do those some other time. Besides, I'm not getting lazy here. This is work."

The man facepalmed.

What the hell did I do?

"Ginryuu. Boss wants to see you." One of the other lackeys poked his head through the door. I blinked at him, trying to remember this one's name... Oh well. It'll come to me sooner or later.

"I thought he had a business meeting right now." I muttered.

"He's in it now, but he said he wanted you up there."

"What the fuck... I'll be up there. Gimme a minute to stash my shit, kay?" The guard nodded and walked off as I kicked my chair back and stood, heading to the set of lockers so I could put my Gameboy up. A brief but very thick silence filled the air before he spoke again.

"Just... no matter what happens, be safe kid. Okay?"

I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled in confusion. "I'm sure everything will be okay. Besides, what could go wrong?"

...

WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?

That was the last thought to hit me before the pretty lady dressed in furs ran some weird looking sword through my stomach. It was knobbish and the blade was rusted in a few places, the blade beginning to get drenched as my blood poured over it. I had just barely entered the room. I just saw this giant green monster. My boss was smirking with the woman and I could barely make out the words to ask why, instead more of my life blood spilling from my mouth as she thrust the sword in a second time before withdrawing the blade completely.

Cue falling.

Cue the grabbing of my wound and blinking up at the people who did this to me as another wave of blood rushed past my fingers. Sounds of laughter and then panic filled the air when the door came crashing down.

Why wasn't I dead yet?

Blood was everywhere.

Shouldn't I be dead?

And there's the tunneling vision!

I fell forward and landed in the pool of red, taking a last moment to look up and see...

Well of course the last thing I'd see was a black Christmas tree.


End file.
